That Secret Kind of Love (A McPriceley fanfiction)
by RoryTheGuardianAngel
Summary: Kevin Price and Connor McKinley have been friends and roommates for as long as they can remember. Unfortunately for both of them, Kevin doesn't know everything there is to know about Connor. And Connor wants to keep it that way. Smut warning. Also appearances by Churchtarts Thank you to my wonderful co-writer and beautiful girlfriend, Alexa. I love you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Kevin, want to hang out tonight?" Connor McKinley called from the kitchen of their rather small apartment. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a lot of sexual tension. Oh, and how lucky he was that he got to share it with the one and only Kevin Price, his longtime best friend and unfortunate crush. Kevin knew Connor as a shy, timid yet somewhat outgoing best friend 'since forever' (as Kevin would explain it and he would smile at the thought). Unfortunately for both of them, Kevin only knew the things that Connor would 'let him know'. God forbid Kevin find out about the feelings Connor has been trying to 'turn off' for all these years. Telling himself that the fact he liked it up the ass was a 'curable curse'. Despite the fact Kevin and he had been friends for so long, he never came out to him.

You could say he was scared or maybe even mortified to tell him. And asking Kevin to hang out every Friday night wasn't helping his cause. He was desperate for even a little bit of R&R…and maybe a little more.

"Can't. Got a date." Kevin called from their small but cozy living area. He was slumped over the couch getting absolutely massacred in some first person shooter that Connor could never understand the appeal to. Connor tried to hide his disappointed sigh. Of course Kevin has a date tonight. It's a Friday night. Track records show that almost every weekend Kevin Price had a date with either a) some floozy he met in class or b) some dumb broad from book club.

Kevin told Connor countless times that book club was the place to go pick up chicks. He would then proceed to ask why Connor hadn't joined yet. He would simply shake off the question because he didn't feel like explaining why reading Little Women every week seemed more inviting than seeing some cleavage.

Connor rolled his eyes and walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch, watching as the words "Lost kill streak" flashed on the screen and smirked at Kevin's very much fed up groan. "This is such bullshit." He threw the Xbox controller onto the coffee table, stretching his arms up and his fingers lightly brushed Connor's thigh, causing his breath to hitch ever so slightly. Connor knew that he was fucked when even that tiny bit of physical contact caused a whirlpool of emotion and arousal to conjure inside of him.

"Who's the lucky lady tonight?" Connor asked, pushing Kevin (who was currently in his accepting defeat stage) to the other side of the couch and sat next to him. Kevin sat up and grabbed the TV remote, switching from the Xbox home menu to some mindless evening program.

"Katie, you met her. The one with the glasses and…really great tits." He blushed lightly, leaning back on the couch. Connor 'tutted' silently to himself. _ Katie that bitch… _"That's nice…what do you have planned for tonight?" He asked and tried to scooch closer to Kevin without looking desperate. Kevin shrugged and gazed at the TV. "Um…dinner? Oh and…do you might if I bring her back here?" He shot a look at Connor, who pretending to ponder on the question when he already knew the answer. _Fuck no, you can't bring her back here. Are you insane? _

Connor always had a plan of attack: how to drive Kevin's date out of the house before they got to his room. He had tried many tactics before, such as filling Kevin's condoms with silly string or dumping dirty laundry onto his bed. One time he even fell asleep naked in Kevin's bed before they got home. Sometimes he would fail, and he would hide in his room and masturbate furiously as he listened to Kevin's breathy moans through the thin wall, completely blocking out the high pitched keens of his date and pretending it was him in there instead of some chick with a huge rack and a low IQ. Connor was also positive he could make Kevin moan louder, maybe even scream. The thought always made his knees go weak.

"Um…what are you going to do when you bring her back here? I can pull out Scrabble and set it up for you before you guys get here…" Connor said as innocent as possible. Kevin rolled his eyes. "If by playing Scrabble you mean bang, then yes. That's what we're going to do." Kevin smirked, slightly cocky at the fact that he could get any girl he wanted by flashing a smile and saying he's 'stacked in more ways than one'. Connor swallowed hard to stop himself from straight up puking. "You're really going to have sex with her after the first date?" Connor crossed his arms and shot a look at Kevin as he shrugged. "She's hot. Why not?" Connor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah but…ah never mind." Connor stood up and made his way back into the kitchen when he heard the microwave go off.

"Yeah but what?" Kevin took a defensive tone. Connor sighed and turned around, trying to give Kevin the most matter-of-fact glare. "Where's the romance? Where's the walks on the beach? Where's the stealing kisses late at night?-"Connor threw his hands into the air. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES?" Kevin rolled his eyes but they quickly grew wide as Connor waltzed over and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face close until they were a lips distance away from each other. "Where's the looking deep into each other's eyes and saying 'I love you'?" Kevin couldn't help but flush light pink and Connor quickly followed suit, turning slightly redder. "Sorry, I got a little carried away…" He looked down at his socks and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

Kevin shook off the fact that was the closest Connor's face had even been to his and crossed his legs, scoffing sarcastically. "Yeah…coming from the guy who's never been in a relationship…" Connor froze as he was reaching in to grab the bag of popcorn from the microwave when that dagger of a comment hit his back and somehow caught him right in the heart. Connor couldn't really disagree with Kevin, and he was annoyed that he couldn't get mad at that statement. Connor was almost dating in 5th Grade but those days were behind him. Instead he shook his head and took a tone that was a mix of defense and pure sass. "Well, if I was, I would know how to do it better than you, you horn dog…" He tried to say confidentially but he ended up mumbling the last few syllables. He winced softly when he heard Kevin scoff again. "Yeah whatever…I'm going to get ready…" Usually Connor liked watching every little movement that Kevin made, but he didn't bother looking as Kevin stood up and walked towards his room, shutting the door.  
"Oh, and Kevin? You're not bringing Katie back here." Connor smirked as he heard Kevin's groan of disapproval. "Why?!" Kevin whined from inside his room. Connor rolled his eyes as he poured some popcorn into a bowl. "Because if you set foot in the door with a girl I will piss in the Super Soaker and spray her…again." He smiled as he started to reminisce about his master plan that drove Samantha out of the house and nearly got him into a restraining order…good times.

Minutes later, Kevin stepped out of his room, and Connor was too engrossed by the TV to notice. "You know, if you ever brought a girl home, I wouldn't be this much of an asshole." Kevin ruffled his perfect hair into place. Connor tried to contain himself from laughing out loud. He also tried to stop himself from saying something stupid that might have to do with the fact the thing he likes doesn't lubricate itself. "Well Kevin, y-." He was cut off from saying a sassy yet E-rated response when he caught sight of Kevin running his strangely arousing fingers through his sexy as hell brunette locks. His mouth went dry, and not because of the salty popcorn. A few kernels fell from between his lips as he tried to stop himself from having a heart attack from the spicy sweet seductive scent that Kevin drenched himself in and that he was just itching to taste and make him sweat off in the process. The redhead swallowed hard, looking down at his feet. If he looked at Kevin, he might have a mind orgasm. He shot a look up at Kevin but quickly averted his view back to his wool covered toes. _Okay…make that a regular orgasm. Fuck, am I drooling? _ Connor nearly fell to his knees when Kevin spoke, asking a question that the answer was all too obvious to. "How do I look?" He asked, straightening his shirt (That, as Connor might add, fit his form to perfection.) Connor scrambled his mind to try and find the right thing to say. His tongue was immobile with a crushing lack of words as he stared at the way those pants hugged _all _the right places. "Do I look stupid? Do you think she'll like it?" Kevin grabbed his keys from the little catch all dish on the kitchen counter (that Connor bought for decoration but Kevin dumped everything in there from loose change to condoms.)

To be honest, Connor didn't give a rat's ass if Katie liked it. Because he liked it. Oh god, how he liked it. Massive amounts of arousal warmed his stomach, the fluttery feeling settling in his groin. "You look…great." He licked his suddenly dry lips inconspicuously.

"She'll like it?"

"She'll love it. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

Kevin furrowed his brows at the appearance of his now-wobbly kneed friend. "Okay well….see you later." He waved at the gawking redhead. The slam of the door brought Connor out of his aroused haze.

He swore under his breath, biting his lip and starting to formulate his master plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating for this chapter : T**

**Warnings for this chapter : Mentions of alcohol, mild language**

**A/N : Appearance headcanon for Connor with thick thighs and stretch marks? HELL YEAH HELL YEAH**

You could say at this very moment, Connor was nervous. Well, nervous is such a broad word, but that is the word he was using to describe this nameless emotion.

It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and jealousy. The jealousy left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Thoughts of 'that should be me' and 'this isn't fair' flashed through his head endlessly, the compilation of images leaving him sick to his stomach.

All of these feelings stuck to him like a pair of wet jeans two sizes too small. And he found some form of peace by pacing. It wasn't much relief, but the simple gesture of walking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth seemed somewhat soothing.

But pacing wasn't getting him anywhere. He was stuck, wearing a hole in the floor and in his heart. He had no idea what to do. Kevin had been gone for an hour. Thoughts of Kevin, _his_ Kevin, possibly getting busy in a Burger King bathroom with some random chick made his stomach do backflips, threatening to have the anger driven emotions housing in his tummy to come out his mouth and onto the front of his shirt.

Kevin's dates usually lasted three hours. In some special cases, it was four if they went out for drinks. After all, from seeing most of the girls on Kevin's track record, he'd have to be drunk beyond belief in order to stomach being around them for the night.

Connor was stumped. He was also starting to panic. He had no idea what to do! Kevin usually told Connor about his dates a few days in advance, but Katie came up so suddenly. He had nothing planned.

Kevin, on the other hand, was feeling equally stuck at the moment. He hated to admit it, but Connor was right. Being proved wrong made Kevin feel somewhat murderous. Kevin had one nerve left, and Katie was dancing on it.

To say Kevin was annoyed was an understatement. It turns out sweet, cute, innocent Katie with big breasts wasn't the picture perfect, real life anime character he had hoped for. They weren't even two drinks in before Katie started slurring her words and began blabbing about their 'future Las Vegas wedding'.

Kevin felt a tight, panicky feeling in his chest as they approached the apartment. Kevin hoped and prayed Connor was mad enough to sabotage their evening of now inevitable one sided sex.

Luckily for him, Connor was already one step ahead after feeling behind for so long. After careful consideration and possibly a few tears, he started to put his (what he would call, genius) plan into action.

Connor, although being a man himself and not having much, all be it any experience with women, he knew how their minds worked. For example, a woman wouldn't appreciate coming home to her date's apartment and finding porn magazines on his bed. Kevin didn't own any of those generic girly magazines. With all the girls he brought home, he didn't really need to get off to semi-naked models.

Fortunately for Connor, he was lonely. He had some very special material in his arsenal. And by arsenal, he meant under his mattress. He knew as soon as Katie saw a copy of Twinks Weekly sprawled out on Kevin's bed, she'll go running with her tail between her legs. The look of gay porn magazines on Kevin's bed seemed satisfying, but Connor felt something was missing. _Perhaps a vibrator would add to the effect_… Connor's eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"Come on, Kev, s'all good…." Kevin gagged at the smell of Katie's breath, which smelt like way too many shots of tequila and stale cigarettes. Not wanting to be familiar with the scent, (and not wanting to be tasting it in his mouth for the next three days) he desperately tried to push Katie away after five, (yes, five) attempts she made at shoving her tongue down his throat.

The eighth floor couldn't come fast enough. Kevin cursed himself for wanting the highest apartment in the complex as he was pushed against the elevator wall as it took an eternity to reach the top. Katie gave up on Kevin's lips and moved to his neck, the unpleasant feeling of sticky lip gloss kisses being planted just above his collar bone making him shiver. The sensation of Katie slobbering on his neck mixed with nightmare provoking thoughts such as _oh Christ what if the elevator gets stuck_ gave him a headache-stomachache combination of epic proportions.

Kevin had nothing to lose except maybe his dinner. Katie, way more intoxicated than Kevin, followed behind him in a drunken stupor as they walked down the hall. _Please, God. Jesus. Buddha. Zeus. Any God that I can relate to. Help me_. Kevin had a hard time reaching for his keys, with the alcohol affecting his motor skills and Katie already burying her hands under his belt. He turned the keys in the lock as slowly as he could, wincing as he heard that satisfying click. _Come on, Connor. You're my only hope._

They walked into the darkened apartment, Kevin breaking out in a cold sweat as he noticed that it looked….normal. Too normal. He had time to stall, of course. Watching Katie try to guess which door led to his bedroom bought him a few more seconds to pray.

"C'mere, Kev…." Katie hiccupped, giving a crooked smile as she found Kevin's bedroom door. Well, this was it. Kevin walked slowly towards his room, thinking about how his life had been somewhat forgiving until this moment. Thinking about what he might have done to deserve this, and what priest he could call in order to get forgiveness. He didn't have any more time to think when Katie yanked Kevin by his tie. _Connor…please._

Connor always believed staying in character was key. It's essential for an actor. No matter what happened, you had to remain cool and play your part. He was reminiscing about times he's had to improvise lines in school plays while sitting in the darkness of Kevin's room. But tonight…he wasn't taking on his persona of Peter Pan. Tonight…was different.

"Kev…who's that…"

"That's…um…"

"I'm his lover, silly!"

Connor gleamed. Kevin blushed. Katie…well, who really knew what she was doing at this moment. All that mattered was the amount of leather, vanilla yogurt (at least, Kevin was hoping it was yogurt) and flexing red head lying on his bed right now.

"Kev, who's the broad?" Connor smirked, noticing Kevin was staring. Kevin's eyes wandered over Connor's form, trying to comprehend whether he should be angry or relived. "Connor…what are you wearing…." Connor tried his best not to flush light pink as Kevin's eyes burnt a hole through him.

"Oh, this? I decided to slip on your favorite little outfit before you got home…" He licked his lips noticeably. Kevin shook his head, slightly dizzy. He had no idea how Connor could possibly call that tiny little leather excuse for a thong an 'outfit', let alone his favorite.

"Kev… get 'im out of 'ere…." Katie hiccupped, grabbing Kevin's hand. Kevin was too pre-occupied to notice. He realized this was the most he had seen of Connor. He was not a stranger to the casual walk in when he was in the shower, followed by the nearly shrieked apologizes. But this… this was different. Never in his life had he seen such sheer milky skin. Kevin's attention was switched to Connor's legs as he shifted, noticing his thick thighs, and how barely noticeable stretch marks contrasted his snow white complexion.

Kevin snapped back to reality after he felt Katie teasing at his belt again. "I can't… he is… my, uh… my lover…" Connor had to smirk to hide his blushing cheeks. Hearing Kevin call him his lover? Well, boyfriend would have been nice, but the word 'lover' made him tremble.

Katie giggled. It wasn't exactly the reaction both Kevin and Connor were hoping for, but that's what happened. Tiny, drunken squeaks came from her throat, before she broke off into a chorus of coughs. "Kevin! You aren't gay….c'mere…." Katie mumbled, beginning to lift her shirt over her head. Kevin panicked. He did the first thing that came to mind.

He jolted towards the bed and grabbed Connor by his shoulders, taking into note how the skin felt as if it was blushing as he touched it. Without a second thought, and before Connor could even react, his lips were attacked with vigor. Kevin's tongue snaked its way into Connor's mouth, muffling a seemingly accidental moan.

Suddenly, Connor was able to grasp a hold of the situation. Kevin was kissing him. Kevin Price was kissing _him_. His insides exploded into a frenzy of butterflies, their wings matching the color of his deep red cheeks. He could taste Kevin. All the sweet seductive flavors that he had been dreaming about were attacking his palate and he couldn't have been happier.

Kevin peered his eyes open, not even noticing he had actually closed them in the heat of the moment. He noticed Katie was still standing there, frozen in shock. He couldn't help but chuckle, but it came out as a low moan, causing Connor's libido to sky rocket to god like levels. To snap that final bit of Katie's sanity, (and unintentionally fray Connor's in the process) Kevin moved to straddle Connor's waist, not breaking the heated lip lock, and staining his shirt in the makeshift post-masturbation residue.

Kevin's heart leapt in his chest as he heard the front door slam, knowing this meant Katie had chosen defeat. Connor had heard it too.

But he didn't stop kissing Kevin.

Even as he felt Kevin try to pull away, he grasped onto the back of Kevin's shirt, his grip relentless. Even as he heard Kevin's desperate attempt for some air, he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had waited too long for this. Way too _fucking_ long.

Kevin was finally able to break free of the redhead's vice like grip, his lungs begging for air. "Connor, she's gone!" He panted out as Connor let go of the now wrinkled fabric of Kevin's shirt. Kevin rolled off the bed and collapsed onto the floor, greedily filling his lungs with oxygen.

"Connor….."

"…."

"Connor, are you listening?"

"…."

Kevin licked his lips, which were covered in a mixture of his own and Connor's saliva. "Connor… I'm… I'm sorry…. You were right…" Kevin sighed, hoping that the sound of him admitting defeat would snap Connor out of his very well justified lusty haze. Regardless of whether Connor was listening or not, he continued to speak.

"I guess I should thank you… for saving my sanity tonight… and… protecting me from making a huge mistake… you're really the bestest friend a guy could ask for…"

Kevin craned his neck as he heard Connor giggle.

"Bestest?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm always here for you… you know that…"

"I know… it's just….god damn it, I'm such a fucking mess…."

"You're my fucking mess."

"Connor?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"….Where did you get that thong?"

"…Don't ask…"

Kevin lay back on the floor, the alcohol still buzzing through his system making the carpet feel a lot more comfortable. They both lay there, completely content by each other's company.

Connor fell asleep, still blushing deep red.

And if he had looked over the edge of the bed a little bit more, he could have seen that Kevin was doing the same.


End file.
